An Ally from the Unknown
by Modern Military Power
Summary: When the Green Lantern of sector 2814 is transported into another universe, he soon gets more than he bargained for when he saves Corellia from a solar flare that threatened to destroy the world. Upon finding out the galaxy he was transported to is currently at war, and with both sides seeking to control him, he will stop at nothing to end the conflict that lay before him!
1. Chapter 1: Warm Welcome

**December, 1st, 2020**

 **Outer orbit of Saturn**

It was supposed to be a regular day for the Green Lantern of sector 2814. The Earth was finally at peace after four years of hard work by not only him, but the rest of his colleagues. It had almost three years since the previous Green Lantern of Earth's sector, Abin Sur was killed, leaving him as the protector of this sector. It also marked the beginning of a new era on Earth. With the annihilation of every terrorist group and criminal cartel, the nations of the world could focus on more important matters. And it was made easier after the League had uncovered the secrets of every government on the planet, which resulted in a serious house cleaning project which resulted in many world leaders and politicians across the world being arrested for their crimes. Now, aside from occasional intrusions into Earth space by travelling spacecraft, life was fairly boring. He had just turned 20 years old and was in active service with the United States Marine Corps. He and many of his friends had joined the military after high school, although they had to get creative about keeping their identity a secret. It wasn't an easy task hiding it from family members and even harder from the government. But eventually their loved ones and governments had found out about them, which caused more than a few problems.

Being a Green Lantern had it's ups and downs, especially when they all had family to worry about back home. He already knew many of the Leaguers before any of them had gained their abilities. Even some of the people that his friends knew were given their own as well. This made things complicated originally when there was nearly 100 of them initially. That number had grown and shrunk over the last two years, but now sat at just under 200 members, across six continents. But the overwhelming majority of the League was American. Not that it mattered, because at the end of the day, Earth was their home. Their only home, one that had come under attack many times. But they had always triumphed over their enemies. Even at the cost of their own friends. When a threat had exposed itself to the world, they didn't hold back. They had no qualms about killing a dangerous being, but that didn't mean they killed just anyone. They needed to have a very good reason to cross such a line. Many members of the League had killed at least once. Whether it was a terrorist, superpowered individual, or one of their own who had gone rogue and mad with power. Even the three Green Lanterns of Earth had to kill at one point or another. But it was to keep not only their planet safe, but their whole space sector.

"Are you sure the readings were correct, Bats? Because I ain't picking up squat out here." Zach took another scan with his ring over the surrounding region of space, but still came up blank. "Maybe I need to upgrade the defense grid, because that's the third time this week it's gone off and I've had to check. And since I'm the only Lantern within 150 light years, it's up to me to do it."

"Does your redneck ass always bitch about everything?" He asked in a snarky tone. "And I thought li-"

"I'm going to stop you before you say it. And enough politics, I'm sure everyone in the League has had enough, especially after we started cleaning house with every government back in early 2019. There's a reason most governments hate us with a passion right now." Zach rebutted. "Aside from Iceland, New Zealand, and a few other small nation's, we're on everyone's shit list."

"Fair enough, but I've picked up a new reading. It's just behind Rhea." he informed. "And this net is secure dude, just call me EJ."

"Yeah, sure man. But as I was saying, I can't keep ditching my post over in Okinawa. Sure, command knows about me and the others, but it's obvious they're getting annoyed at this shit.

"Yes, but they should understand that our jobs are just as important. We're Earth's first line of defense."

"Still, I'd like to spend more time on the ground right now. Besides, with JB and QS currently on assignment, I'm supposed to use this time to get my work done before I'm back on the beat."

"You should take some more MCMAP classes while your at it, because you can't fight worth shit."

"Of course you'd say that while I'm out here, because you won't say that to my face."

"Sure, take that ring off and we'll see how long you last in a fight."

"Green Lanterns are trained how to fight. You of all people should know that, after all, Laira kicked your ass that one time." Zach chuckled in amusement over that day. A cross training exercise between the League and Green Lantern Corps best hand to hand combat instructors. While being trained in multiple martial arts meant he was better trained than most in close quarters, he was still a young adult like many others. So when the fight started, it didn't take long for Laira's superior size and experience to put him down. Some members of the League, who had previous military training, had fared better than the rest. By the end of the exercise, both sides went home with new techniques that would prove invaluable in later engagements.

"Doesn't matter I'll still kick your ass." He snarked back the the Lantern. "Anyway, your getting closer to the anomaly." Zachary stopped as he parked himself over Rhea and observed what the sensors had picked up. A vortex lay in front of him. He couldn't see through it, but it appeared to be a wormhole. As he flew closer to it, he could feel something pulling himself closer to it. In reflex, he flew back away from the vortex, not knowing who created it or where it led. It resembled a boom tube, but it wasn't white.

"You still there man? Scanners say your on top of the anomaly."

"Yeah, I'm here and I found what's been fucking with the grid." He reached his right arm out and began scanning the vortex in front of him. "Ring, scan and identify!" He ordered. A construct formed around it and began to process it's characteristics.

 _"Initiating scan. Processing. Unable to identify."_

The construct faded back into his ring as Zach gave a puzzled look at what just happened.

"Impossible, the ring knows what the Guardians know and they know everything."

"What's going on?"

"I found some type of wormhole here, but my ring can't figure out it's origin. It looks like a boom tube, but there's features it lacks that would make it one."

"You think it's just the equivalent of some drunk teenagers trying to fuck with us?"

"I don't think so, our region of space is fairly isolated, so to speak. No one would be fucking around out here just to screw with us. How about you get a team and get out here so you can help me study this thing."

"Affirmative, I'm on the way with a team now, just give us fifteen minutes to gear up."

"Roger that, I'll be waiting." Something wasn't right about this. A mysterious wormhole opens up near Saturn and there isn't a hint that anyone had opened it up, or at least not anyone know to them. In his guy, he knew there was something was wrong about this. As he looked into the vortex, he could make out a bright flash of light. As he looked closer, he could make out what appeared to be a solar flare emitting from a star of unknown origin. He could he panicked screaming from millions of souls soon to be obliterated. Assuming this wasn't an allusion to trick him, he couldn't just sit by while a planet died. He knew he'd be going in alone and had no idea if the wormhole would still be there. Summoning his power battery, he took one look back towards the direction of Earth and passed through the vortex. "What the hell am I thinking?" He asked himself as he passed through.

When he arrived on the other side, he found himself in front of a beautiful planet. The world had two moons and large oceans on the surface. Aside from major cities on the surface, the natural terrain was mostly jungles and forests. Above the planet stood a massive shipyard which was constructing a dozen strange dagger shaped vessels, with dozens more flanking it in a defensive position. He could also make out hundreds of ships rapidly entering and exiting the atmosphere in a great hurry. As he took a closer look towards the star, he could see why. A massive coronal mass ejection was approaching the world below. This was far larger than any CME he had ever seen before. With it's size, it would scorch half of the planet before it finished itself off.

He knew what he had to do. It was suicidal, especially given the sheer amount of energy given off by CME's, but he had no choice. He took one last look back towards the planet before darting towards the star. The planet was nine light minutes from it's parent star, and with how far it had already traveled, it would hit in five minutes. Even if he failed, he would buy the world below valuable time in evacuation. He took a deep breath before bracing his right arm with his left and got to work. Mustering all of his willpower, he shot a construct out in front of the CME. A construct wall as large as the width and height of the incoming flare. Big enough to block it's energy and prevent it from reaching the planet. It took him a minute to create such a large construct, but by the time it was finished, it was truly massive. There was no way someone didn't know he was here.

As the flare got closer and closer, he focused intently on his construct and hoped it would hold out against what was to come. As it made contact with the barrier, he found himself strained more than he ever had in his life. He struggled to hold back the incredible power of the flare as it completely engulfed his vision. All he could see was green and orange flashes of light as he held his place against the flare. But even it was starting to prove to much, even for him. The sheer energy began to push him back further and further. He exerted more energy to ensure his construct didn't break, but it was futile. Only 30 seconds in and his construct shattered, blowing him back. He regained his balance and darted out of the path of the flare directly, watching as it continued it's path to the planet below.

The stress of holding the flare back had taken a toll on him and forced him to catch his breath for a few seconds, unable to get back into action immediately. "No." He spoke softly." He watched as the flare, in all it's size and strength continued it's path undeterred. "No, I won't fail. Not when so many lives are at stake." He raced out front of the flare until he was light minute between it and the planet. He had one shot left and he knew he couldn't fail. He summoned his power battery, stuck his ring into it, and reciting the oath he had learned years ago, gave it his all.

 _"In brightest day, in blackest night,_

 _No evil shall escape my sight_

 _Let those who worship evil's might,_

 _Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"_

Glowing in the emerald light of willpower and fully charged, he pointed his ring once more towards the flare. This time when his construct made contact with it, it held under the pressure. He still struggled against the sheer energy within it, but he was holding his ground.

"COME ON!" He screamed as the flare pounded on his construct like a barrage of artillery. "HOLD GOD DAMNIT!" The flare had only seemed to have gotten stronger, but he wouldn't break. Not when this many lives were at stake. His will wouldn't break in the face of worse crisis and it won't break now.

After what had seemed like an eternity to him, the flare had finally subsided. He had held the line and saved the world, but he was exhausted from it. His construct faded back and he was left staring into the black abyss around him until he swiveled around back to the planet he had just saved. In his efforts of holding off the flare, he didn't realize that he was slowly being surrounded by a fleet of ships, both large and small. His ring scanned every one of them and none of them showed any sign of preparing any attack against him. He just stood there, floating in the black abyss, until he got tired of being watched by lord knows how many people. Coupled with the fact that he was exhausted, Zach took off away in the direction of where he came from. However when he scanned the area, he found nothing. He even initiated a system wide scan, but it was gone.

"Well that's just fucking great. Now I'm stuck lord knows where with no idea to get back." With the ever increasing amount of eyes focusing on him as he just floated in the vacuum of space, he decided he needed a change of scenery. "Yeah, I'm out of here." With that, he turned back, gave the ships around him a quick salute, and darted off into the unknown, not knowing what he'd find. As he flew through the vastness of space, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. He just saved a planet and now he was wandering around a galaxy he didn't know a damn thing about. He figured his ring might have some idea about where he was at."

"Ring, where am I?" The ring chimed a reply and began charting the location of the stars into a map in front of him. As the map got more and more complete, his suspicions about this not being his galaxy had been confirmed. The only question now was to figure out if this galaxy was near his own or if he had been sucked into another universe entirely.

 _"Stars incompatible with all known galaxies in the universe. Galaxy unrecognized, recommend further investigation."_ The ring chimed in reply.

"Good to know. Are there any recognizable galaxies nearby?" He asked once more just to be sure if he was really stranded in another universe.

 _"No stars match with current astronomical data. Possibility of a change in universe has occurred. Further investigation is required."_

"Fantastic. Now I'm really screwed. I guess I'll make the most of this situation and try to find somewhere to rest, I'm gonna need it." As Zach continued his path through the galaxy he had entered, his ring began picking up communication signals from all over the galaxy. Military and civilian. Some were faint, suggesting a far distance between him and the source. Others were close. Very close. One specific one had caught his attention over the cacophony of signals he was picking up. He tuned in to what seemed to be a military channel, although it's decryption was broken by the ring fairly easily. One one end of the communication, stood a tall man in strange robes. The others were stranger still. A green, short creature, flanked by two individuals, each with similar attire and some type of weapon on their belts.

 _"Senator, the fleet protecting Ryloth had been destroyed, and the supply lines have been cut."_

"So I've stumbled into a war. That's nice. Let's see where this goes." Zach muttered to himself.

 _"The troops are out of food, fuel, and ammunition. And the civilian population is starving."_ The bearded man on the right spoke up. What he said had caught his attention. On Earth, naval blockades could easily cripple and starve entire nations into submission. It was even worse in the interstellar conflicts he had participated in. He and other members of the Corps would intervene constantly to save civilian populations from invading forces, who often sought to expand their empires.

 _"That is grim news."_

 _"Our blockade runners should be able to penetrate the Separatist lines and drop relief supplies."_ The other human said. For some reason, this person looked an awful lot like an actor back on Earth that he couldn't remember the name of. _"But they do not have the range to reach Ryloth."_

 _"The planet Toydaria is 2,000 parsecs closer than the nearest fleet. If the blockade runners could supply from there, they might reach Ryloth in time."_

 _"What would you have me do?"_

 _"We've dispatched a ship loaded with relief supplies to meet you on Toydaria. You are a more experienced diplomat than the representative from Naboo, who is already there."_

"And I guarantee you those supply ships will get gutted by whoever's in orbit. Ring, narrow down the distance between this transmission." Having already scanned the stars in this galaxy, he had a rough picture of what it looked like and that helped him figure out where he was going. Currently, he was traveling away from the galactic core, which worked out well for him because it meant less eyes on him.

 _"Source of transmission located. One is located roughly 12,000 light years away, heading away from the core. The other is 14,679 light years away. Planet Toydaria is the likely destination of the signal travelling away from our location. Recommended course of action is to follow it."_

"Very well, lock in on the transmission and track it to its destination. In the meantime, it's best that we find a nearby spaceport, I can't do jack unless I have a map for reference. " Zach ordered as he he shifted direction in search of information. "And that means I'll have to go back to that system I just left. Oh well, it's not that far off." After a few minutes of wormhole travel, he found himself above the planet he had just saved only half an hour earlier. Not wanting to linger around longer than he had to, he quickly made his way down to the nearest city and landed in what seemed to be a market place. As he made his way down the streets, he couldn't help but realize that everyone was watching him. A look of shock was visible on the faces of everyone he passed by, as if they didn't know what to make of him. They most likely saw what he did in orbit, so they may have felt some fear towards him. He looked up and saw a large, floating TV that displayed his earlier actions on it. From the moment he first tried to stop it, to his shield breaking, to him finally stopping the flare. All was being played on repeat for the entire city, and likely the whole world.

Seeing an opening he walked up to a nearby shop that was set up, hoping the owner could help him out in his quest for information.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you happen to have a map of the galaxy I can study? I'm not from around here, so I don't know my way around here unfortunately." The man running the shop stared at him with a look of confusion as he asked him the question.

"Are you with the Republic?" The man asked in a curious tone.

He shot a confused glance back at the man before responding. "No, I'm a-" He stopped himself before he said anything else. Since this universe wasn't his own, they wouldn't know what the Green Lantern Corps is, so he had to come up with a different way of explaining this. "I was just passing through the system when I realized what was going on. I wasn't going to let an entire world perish."

"What does that symbol on your chest mean" He heard a voice ask from behind him. As he looked behind, there was a child standing just a few feet away from him. The child was of a species he's never seen before, blue skin and two tails protruding from his head. He simply smiled and gave a short reply.

"It means the ability to overcome great fear." He then focused his attention back on the shopkeeper, who was still eyeing the Lantern. "Anyway, do you have a map of the galaxy? I need to locate some planets. After staring him down for a minute, he tapped some buttons on the console next to him, which caused a large, blue hologram to take shape in front of them both. The galaxy he was in was now in full view of them. Every single major system and planet was listed before him. He scanned the map over with his ring, which then pinpointed exactly where his future destination was located. He'd have to travel halfway across the galaxy to reach it, but that would be a fairly quick trip.

"Thank you for the assistance. I'll be taking my leave now." But before he could take off again, he heard a voice shouting at him from behind. A number of white armoured soldiers had approached him from all sides and surrounded him, pointing their rifles at him as they did. He looked up and saw a dozen transport craft hover above his location, all of which had troops pointing rifles at him from the inside. The civilians had fled the scene the moment the soldiers had arrived, leaving just them in the market place.

"Put your hands in the air immediately!" One of them ordered. He then watched as a two black hooded figure had jumped clean over them and landed directly in front of him. Their figures gave away that they were female, he just didn't understand who they were. As they landed in front of him, he was capable of getting a better look at them. One green and one blue. As their hoods lowered, he could make out their appearance with ease. The youngest one had light greenish yellow skin, with black diamond shaped tattoos running from her cheeks and connecting at her nose, and blue eyes. The older one was definitely the same species, the only difference being her skin was green and her tattoos ran down her chin. They studied him from head to toe as they positioned themselves.

"Well,"Zach said in a mocking tone while putting his hands up. "Looks like I pissed someone off. Not even five minutes on the surface and I've already got people mad at me. Guess I should have cleared my landing with flight control first." The two women looked back at each other, each with a puzzled look on their face before turning back to him, noticing he had his arms crossed.

"And who might you be?" The older one asked as she approached him cautiously. Her accent reminded him of what he'd expect to hear in London, not in a different universe. He found her voice oddly relaxing. "You put on quite the show in orbit, which has made us quite curious about you. Do you mind telling us who you are?"

"My name is Zachary. I'm a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Mind if I ask who you two ladies are?" He raised his hand towards he as a gesture of friendship. "I'd rather not get off on a bad note with someone I just met."

She reached out her own and they both shook. "I am Jedi Master Luminara Unduli of the Galactic Republic." She gestured over to her right, where the younger woman stood. "Barriss, introduce yourself." The girl stepped forward and gave a curtsy bow as she introduced herself.

"Padawan learner, Barriss Offee, at your service." He held out his hand and helped her up from position, to which they both shook.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Although I can't say I'm familiar with either Jedi or the Galactic Republic. It should be obvious I'm not from around here." He explained.

"Well I can't say I'm familiar with the Green Lantern Corps either. Are you from the unknown regions of space? The abilities you displayed have never before been seen, so you can understand our confusion when we first saw you."

"That's understandable," He glanced around at the white armoured soldiers and gunships right above him, giving off an annoying buzzing sound as they hovered above him. "But it's safe to say I'm not from your galaxy. I already charted the stars and nothing here matches anything I'm aware of. Although it seems I've arrived here at a rather interesting time. First I find myself travelling through a spacial anomaly, the next minute I ended up in orbit with a solar flare heading towards the planet."

"And you completely stopped it with just a ring." Barriss interrupted as she looked him over, specifically focusing on the symbol on his chest. "And your rather ridiculous looking costume and mask." She said with a chuckle. However that comment got her a sharp glare from her superior.

"It's my uniform ma'am, I can't help how it looks. Just how I assume you, "Jedi", as you call yourself, seem to wear robes as standard attire. I am wondering, just who are you Jedi supposed to be?, if you don't mind me asking." They both simply smiled at the question asked by the Lantern.

"Of course." Luminara began again. "We're an order of peacekeepers dedicated to the protection of the galaxy. We are the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. However," Her voice turned to a more saddened tone as she continued. "The recent events have forced us to give up our position as peacekeepers and become generals. That is something we are not used to and I believe that unless this war meets a quick end, our values will be tainted."

"I can understand your problems, at least partly. The Green Lantern Corps is a military institution dedicated to protecting our galaxy. We know war all to well, but what we deal with is mostly regional conflicts or warlords causing to much trouble. They get put down without much trouble. I understand how it would be difficult for those who are not used to fighting wars, to suddenly find themselves thrust into one."

"Yes. This war has just begun and many of our own have lost their lives."

"I'm sorry to hear that. While this may not be my galaxy, I'll still do everything in my power to help those in need here. And since I have a map of the galaxy, I can go to where I'm needed next. I heard about the destruction of the Republic fleet over a planet called Ryloth. I heard there was a blockade above the world, which is in turn making the population of the planet suffer. I intend to break it and allow your ships through to drop their aid, but they better be quick about it."

"And you think you'll win?" Barriss questioned him, eyeing him with suspicion. At this comment, Zach simply smirked and began floating off the ground.

"Do I think? I know I will. I'm a Green Lantern and we don't go down easy."

"You seem rather sure of yourself?" Luminara commented as she crossed her arms, watching him as he began to take flight. "It would be preferable if you did not leave, we still have much to discuss."

"Maybe some other time, I've got work to do now that I'm here. If your superiors want to talk to me, I'll drop by sometime." With that, he darted off into space, exiting the atmosphere within seconds, leaving both the Jedi and soldiers below dumbfounded at what they just witnessed. However little did he know he had just attracted the attention of not only the Galactic Republic, but also that of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.


	2. Chapter 2: Storm over Ryloth

**Coruscant**

 **Chancellor's** **Suite**

To say the Republic was facing a crisis would be an understatement. Not only were they now in the middle of a war with a faction lead by Count Dooku, called the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They broke away from the Republic and declared war against them. One thousand years of peace was shattered by the return of the Sith. As of now, two crisis were on the forefront on the minds of both Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi. The first was that their forces in orbit above Ryloth have been destroyed, leaving Jedi master Ima-Gun-Di and his forces trapped on the planet below. The planet of Ryloth and its people were already suffering the devastating effects of the war, but not it was made even worse with the Separatists blockading the planet completely. The Republic couldn't afford to fail and lose the planet. Emir Wat Tambor of the Techno Union was commanding the operation on the surface, stealing the planet's valuable items and enslaving the local population. He showed no remorse when he ordered entire cities to be bombed and the survivors rounded up and used as shields. Now with the population starving and the garrison on the surface steadily running out of supplies, it was only a matter of time until the situation was lost.

Then there was an even more pressing issue which required their immediate attention. The planet Corellia was being threatened by its home star, Corell. Over the past few days, solar activity increased by a large margin, giving an indication that something was going to happen. Being one of the most important core worlds, running along a major hyperspace route, a major industrial center, as well as being home to billions of people, the Republic was forced to act. When the order to begin evacuations was given, dozens of Acclamator class assault ships, escorted by a fleet of Venators, arrived in the system to help facilitate the evacuation of the cities. But even with the nonstop evacuation, it became increasingly clear that they would not be able to save everyone. Even with the help of the Jedi, there was only so much that could be accomplished.

"How goes your mission to Toydaria, Senator Organa? I trust the king saw reason?" Master Windu asked as he shifted his vision to the hologram in front of him.

"Not well I'm afraid." Organa replied somberly. "There were some complications when we arrived."

"What kind of complications?" Obi Wan inquired.

"The Trade Federation," Organa bitterly replied. "They sent senator Lott Dod to prevent King Katuunko from allowing us to use Toydaria as a staging ground for relief aid, citing it would break their neutrality and force them into the war. After convening with his ministers, they decided they wouldn't allow us to use their world as a staging ground."

"If the king refuses to help, then how are we to keep our forces on the ground supplied?" Palpatine asked the Jedi as they pondered the question.

"Expected news like this, we did." Yoda said

"In the eventuality that the negotiations had failed, we ordered the nearest fleet to prepare to punch a hole in the Separatist blockade around Ryloth." Obi Wan informed.

"However they are still 1000 parsecs away, it'll take some time to reach them." Windu added.

"Time Master Di and his forces may not have. We must get the fleet into position immediately. Anakin, I assume all preparations have been complete for the fleet?"

"Yes master," Anakin replied. Off to his side, stood his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. He would be in charge of punching a hole in the blockade, which would in turn allow the blockade runners to deliver their supplies without fear of being destroyed. Their mission was of upmost importance and they had no room for failure. "The fleet is underway as we speak and we'll be arriving in the Ryloth system within the hour. Has there been any word from Master Di on the surface?"

"Unfortunately not, all communications with the surface have been jammed. We may have to accept the fact that Master Di has perished."

"We can't give up hope so easily. If he has been lost, the people on Ryloth are still counting on our support." Ahsoka interrupted, earning glares from the other Jedi present, which caused her to shrink in response.

"That we agree on, padawan Tano. We won't leave them to the Separatists. See to it that the relief aid gets to the surface." As master Windu finished speaking, the hologram of another Jedi, Luminara Unduli, had appeared next to him.

"However, there is a much more important matter that we must attend to as of now." The Chancellor interrupted. "The situation on Corellia still requires out attention. Master Luminara, how goes the evacuation?" They had all noticed that she seemed slightly uneasy when she appeared. Many of them thought it would have been due to the events unfolding around her. But they would soon learn that wasn't the cause.

"It seems that our efforts in evacuating the planet were unnecessary."

"How was it unnecessary?" Obi Wan asked with a puzzled expression on his face, mirroring the expression as most in the room? You make it sound as if you failed."

"Not failed. Corellia is completely unscathed from disaster. It was what prevented it, that has me concerned."

"What do you mean, unscathed?" Windu questioned, perplexed at her answer. "The star of Corellia was about to burn half the planet with a solar storm, it's not possible that the planet was undamaged by it."

"Perhaps the storm had directed itself elsewhere at the last moment." Palpatine suggested.

"No, I mean the disaster was averted by an outside force. A force this galaxy has never before seen." As the room shifted glances towards one another, she activated a recording of what had happened earlier. In the beginning, it showed the solar storm begin its journey to the planet ahead of it. But as it was speeding their way, a bright flash overtook everything in front of it. A massive barrier was being constructed in front the flare. An absolutely massive barrier. As the hologram panned out, they could all make out a stream of light emanating from an unknown source. The beam of light was tracked back to its source, and it was something none of them could've ever expected to see.

As the hologram froze, they could make out a humanoid shape. As the recording zoomed in on the figure, they could make out more details. The figure was obviously a human male, just barely an adult. He wore a skintight uniform that, at least from what they could tell, was a one piece and consisted of only two colors, as well as a mask that covered his eyes. As the hologram slowly began projecting into color, they could make out his colors. His uniform was a mixture of green, black and white. The mask covering his eyes, his boots, and his torso were green. His underarms, arms, and legs were black. His forearms were equipped with white gloves. Upon his chest, was a white circle, which held a green symbol, nothing they had ever seen before. There was also two bright glowing circles atop both of his shoulders, as well as some other minor streaks of light along the lower torso.

"Just what are we looking at Master Luminara?" Obi Wan asked as he store at the hologram before him.

"And just how is he producing that barrier?" Windu inquired. Once again the recording zoomed in closer to the figure, revealing the source of energy. It was a single ring upon his finger. As the hologram played once more, it showed the eventual collision with the solar flare, which to the surprise of everybody, had actually held against the power of it, if for a short time. The figure was visibly strained by the sheer level of energy being brought against him and after half a minute, he barrier shattered and he was forced to fly out of the direct path. Once again it was paused to allow those within the chambers to express their thoughts on the matter.

"You said Corellia escaped unscathed, but whoever that was clearly failed to hold the flare back." Obi Wan pointed out. "Although I must admit, he held on longer than I expected."

"What is more concerning is just how he had the power to pull off such a feat, even if he failed. Where did he go after this?"

"That's what I'm trying to explain." Luminara responded. "He did succeed, if you watch the rest of the holorecording." As the recording continued, it was evident that the figure was strained from his previous attempt to hold back the flare, but he refused to give up. He stood once more in front of it, but this time, he did something differently. He raised his ring hand and suddenly an object appeared in his hands. It was a strange looking lantern, which was a darker shade of green than the man's uniform. Grabbing it with his free hand, he stuck his ring directly into the center of the lantern. It was clear that he was speaking into it, but they had no audio since this occurred in the vacuum of space. When he finished speaking, a bright green aura overtook his entire body.

Having renewed strength, he once again aimed his arm towards the flare and constructed a much larger barrier in front of it. Once more the flare collided with the barrier, but unlike before, the shield held against its power. Even as the energy of the flare battered the barrier, he stood firm against the relentless assault. As the minutes passed by, it was obvious the main force of the flare had strained his abilities, but he didn't give in. As it finally subsided, the green figure swiveled around and observed all the ships around him as they were watching him. After taking a look at his surroundings, he took off at light speed out of sight.

"Such raw power in the hands of a single man!" Palpatine exclaimed in awe at what he saw. _"If I could harness such power, the Jedi would be of no concern to me. I could wipe them out in one fell swoop within their temple._ "We must enlist the help of this man. If he was willing to risk his life in such a way, he would undoubtedly help us end this conflict.

"But the question is how?" Windu pondered.

"Even if we can't figure it out, it may not be a bad idea to make friendly contact with this mysterious assailant." Senator Organa suggested. "After all, if we can acquire his assistance, we could bring this war to a much quicker end."

"Myself and Barriss did make limited contact with him on the surface of Corellia shortly after he left the system. When we encountered him, he was gathering information about the galaxy via a star map. His accent was atrocious and his attitude was quite cocky, but our contact was fairly friendly. His name is Zachary and he claims he's a member of an organization called the Green Lantern Corps.

"Quite a fitting name for him, especially given the color of his uniform." Obi Wan remarked. "Did you learn anything of his origin?"

"Heard of such an organization, I have not. Never been encountered, beings of such power have." Yoda said.

"Unfortunately not I'm afraid. He made it very clear he isn't from our galaxy. He claimed to have gone through a rift in space and ended up directly above Corellia when we were evacuating the planet. He stated that none of the stars in our galaxy were recognizable to him, thus why he needed information."

"If not from our own, then where did he come from?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. When me and Barriss encountered him, he had never heard of the Republic or the Jedi. It was from our limited contact that I learned that his organization is similar to our own. Just like we protect our won galaxy, they protect their own."

"Did he express any concern of wishing to negotiate with the Republic?" Senator Organa inquired.

"He stated that while this isn't his own galaxy, he would do what he could to help, as well as doing whatever he could to help. Shortly before leaving, the Green Lantern claimed he would go to wherever he was needed, which he claimed was Ryloth." Those in the room just looked at each other as Luminara finished speaking. They were well aware of the predicament on the surface of the planet and how desperate it was for both the Twi'lek population and Republic forces. Now a new force had suddenly entered the galaxy that had never been encountered before. One that would be travelling to an active war zone. "I'm unsure of how this individual had figured this out, but he said he wouldn't let the population suffer under the blockade imposed on the planet. He said he'd break the blockade to buy time for the supply ships, but they'd need to be quick. We questioned him on his ability to perform such a feat, but he simply shot off into space shortly after. Any attempts to follow him failed."

"These events seem rather fortunate for us." The Chancellor interrupted.

"And just how do you figure that?" Windu questioned in reply.

"From what this "Green Lantern" has shown, he is willing to lay down his life in defense of others. He already did so once and is ready to do so once more. Senator Organa makes a great point. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to locate him. If he really is headed towards Ryloth, it would allow us the momentum we need to retake the planet. we should alert Skywalker to intercept him and bring him here if possible."

"While I see no problem with attempting communication, we must remain cautious in the face of this new force."

"Agree, I do. Suspicious is the timing of his arrival. Not everything is as it seems." Yoda stated.

"While I understand your concern, Master Jedi, if this individual sought to do us any harm, he would have done so already. I believe we are quite safe, which is why I believe that we should open contact with him." The Jedi paused and glanced at each other before continuing.

"I'll inform Anakin of the situation. In the meantime, we must ensure the Separatists do not find out about this. If they learn about what's coming their way, they'll reinforce their fleet, making it impenetrable."

"Very well," Windu continued. "We'll keep Anakin's fleet updated on the situation. For now however, we should focus our efforts on liberating Ryloth and locating this individual as soon as possible. His origins are unknown and such a force running around the galaxy unchecked is a danger to all. Even if his intentions are as he says, he's still liable to cause confusion and spark more conflict in the galaxy."

"My fleet is still two planetary rotations behind Anakin's, who should be there within the hour." Obi Wan informed. "I'll alert him to expect some unexpected company."

 **Ryloth System**

 **22 BBY**

 **One Hour After Arrival**

"Alrighty, just where the hell am I going!" Zachary muttered as he exited Transluminal Space and into a star system unfamiliar to him.

 _"According to the galactic map acquired from that planet, this is known as the Ryloth System, and the planet we are heading to is the second planet in this system,_ _which is currently the site of a battle between two galactic powers. The planet is being blockaded and the planet's people are starving, Lantern Zachary."_

"I know that ring, I was just expressing my sarcasm, but I forgot you can't pick up on that. Never mind, let's just set up nearby and get a look at what we're up against here." He held position far enough away from the ships blockading the planet, while also being close enough to figure out just what he was up against. Normally, he'd be surveying from a few light years away, but this was uncharted territory. He needed to get close. With a small flash of light, a small pair of construct binoculars appeared in his right hand, which he put up to his eyes. He surveyed the planet ahead of him, he could see the sight of a battle. Debris cluttered the orbit as he could make out what was once a fleet of ships, now destroyed. From the position of said debris, he could only guess it was from an attempt to relieve the planet below.

He then turned his attention to the fleet that held position around the planet. He saw just three ships. Two of them, which flanked the one in the center, were roughly 830 meters in length and half as wide. The bridge, which was positioned near the front section of the ship, was dangerously exposed. Beneath them, he could make out two spinal mounted cannons. There was also a plethora of other smaller gun batteries that ran along the length of the ship, many of which were mounted on the under section of the ship. The ship at the center however, was much larger. And very peculiarly designed. It looked a bit like a toilet bowl, only with some type of giant spherical control center in the middle. This vessel was as wide as it was long, coming in at just over 3,000 meters. And he could count hundreds of cannons all across the mighty vessel.

"If there's only three ships in a single fleet to blockade an entire planet, then either both sides are broke or this ship in particular is packing some serious firepower. Either way, let's go find out." Zachary smirked as he got ready for the confrontation. However it seemed his presence hadn't gone unnoticed. As if on cue, four more vessels of the same class as those flanking the command vessel, suddenly jumped out of hyperspace, reinforcing the fleet guarding the planet. "I guess they know i'm here now. Ring, scan for life sings aboard the vessels."

 _"Initiating scanning procedure."_

As he was waiting for the results, he could see that his opponents weren't in a such a mood. He could make out dozens of fighters swarming from the ship in the center, which were gunning his way. Wasting no time, he created a construct missile battery, which resembled the Patriot missile system his country used in it's military. He let loose and watched as they locked onto their targets and swiftly obliterated them.

 _"Scanning complete. Only one life sign detected in hostile fleet. Life sign detected within the command ship."_

 _"So I'm dealing with a fleet of robots. This means I don't have to hold back."_ As he got ready to target the nearest ship to him, he got caught off guard by a blast from behind. A few of the fighters had survived and gotten behind him. His force field held firm, he just didn't expect any of them to survive his attack. Wasting no time, he constructed a CIWS turret and watched as the remaining fighters got pulverized by the fire from his construct. One he made sure he had destroyed the last of them, he refocused his attention on the fleet ahead. A hail of laser fire came his way as he accelerated closer to his targets. As he dodged the incoming fire, he could see the fleet ahead was launching more fighters. Hundreds of them.

He raised his right fist towards the closest ship and let loose an energy blast that cut straight through it like a hot knife through butter. The ship erupted in a giant green blast that sent debris off in every direction. Even some of the incoming fighters were destroyed from it. Zachary couldn't help but chuckle. This was going to be easier than he thought. But an alert from his ring would soon make him rethink that.

 _"Alert! More ships coming out of hyperspace!"_

"More ships? What angle are they approaching from? The front?" He asked, hoping to figure out how to adjust his plan of attack properly.

 _"Negative, Lantern Zachary. Incoming from behind you!"_

His eyes widened upon hearing that. He erected a construct barrier to protect himself from the fire coming from the ships currently engaging him, so he could better face what was coming. However they weren't what he was expecting. Three of them he had seen before, in orbit of the planet he saved. They were shaped like a dagger and had two bridge modules near the stern of the ship, mounted on two towers. And once again, they were horribly left open to attack. Accompanying the dagger shaped vessels were three smaller ships of modular design. They were only 280 meters long and had only small turrets on them. Also, these ships had jumped dangerously close to himself. He managed to glance over at one of the bridge modules and could see the crew. They were all human. But more than that, they all looked exactly the same!

"What the hell is going on here?" Zachary muttered to himself before focusing on the task at hand. He could figure that the smaller ships were the ones carrying supplies and the larger ones were the escorts. However, they were extremely outnumbered. But not for long. He kept the barrier up, protecting the smaller fleet while he directed his attention at the blockade. Laser fire from fighters and capital ships alike narrowly missed him as he zipped around them, mocking them. He created a construct minigun and began a sweeping pattern towards the mass of fighters approaching him. While he had hit a great may of them, many had shot straight past him. Some banked back towards him, while others raced towards the other fleet. He released a barrage of construct missiles off in every direction, each one tracking it's own target.

As the smoke cleared, he could see that no fighters were left. Now he could get down to business. However his barrier protecting the other fleet had faded in the process, it didn't matter. Raising his ring hand, a giant sword appeared as he raced towards the nearest ship. He swung his arm down, which in turn brought the sword down with it. It cut clean through his target, which exploded violently in the process. The fleet continued to fire away at him as he flew over them. He brought up his left arm in a defensive posture to defend from incoming laser fire. With his right, he aimed for the closest ship once more and let rip. Like the others before it, it was nothing more than burning debris in the cold vacuum of space.

"That's three down. Four to go." He smirked as he hovered in front of the remaining fleet. He had already probed them enough and he could guess that this was their limit. He stood in that same position, letting his barrier field take everything them could hit him with. He raised both of his hands each at a different vessel, engulfing both ships in a green aura as he grabbed both of them. He proceeded to bring both of his arms closer together, which in turn had yanked both ships from their holding patterns. Zachary strained as he steadily brought both ships closer and closer together, until finally they had picked up enough speed that he could let go. He accelerated upwards as both ships collided. He then dolphin dived onto the nearest ship with both of his fists pointed outward. He shot himself through the aft section first, gutting the bridge, before darting back up and hitting the engines, located in the stern, before shooting through what he assumed was the power core of the ship.

The ship erupted in a white ball of light as the reactor exploded. Now there was only two vessels left. He went for the last small one, creating a large pair of construct hands, one of both sides of the ship. With a clapping gesture, the hands crushed the ship with ease. He looked off in the direction of the command ship. According to the ring, there was one life form aboard. He wanted to figure out just who it was. A quick scan of the ship pointed him in the right direction. But first, he had to neuter the ships defenses. The batteries were still firing at him, although most had missed wildly off target, probably due to not having been designed with hitting human sized targets. He shot towards the ship, avoiding laser fire all the while. He marked every turret on the ship and swiftly made his way around the whole warship, destroying every gun emplacement he found. Once that was done, he focused on the biological signature aboard the ship. It was located in the bridge.

Seeing a glass view port, he phased himself through and into the bridge of the ship. He was confronted by strange beige colored robots and a single tall, green skinned alien, with strange visors covering his eyes.

"What are you doing, shoot him!" The alien commanded towards the robots. Two of them leveled short rifles at him and fired. As the bolts bounced harmlessly off his barrier field, a construct fist slammed into both of them, reducing them to scrap in short order. The alien, who tried slinking out of the room, jumped in fright when the door he attempted to exit from was covered in a green aura. Zachary could see the fear radiating off of this man. He had no intention of killing the man, and he was already scared shitless. But he was going to find out what he knew.

"Alright, now do you want to explain to me why you're blockading this planet? Because I've been informed that the people of this planet are starving. Just what purpose does all this death and suffering bring?"

"W-who are you?" The alien stammered out, clearly terrified.

"Answer the question and I'll let you run off to an escape pod. I want to know why you are deliberately allowing the population of this world to suffer."

"This planet was allied with the Galactic Republic, so it was a legitimate military target."

"And I'll guess that wreckage I came across earlier was the defense fleet? You know what, I already know the answer. I'll guess whatever faction you belong to has absolutely no care for anyone who isn't on their side, including innocents who never asked to be drawn into conflict."

"They chose to side with the Republic. If they didn't want to be involved, they would've declared neutrality!"

"You know what, now your starting to piss me-" He was interrupted by the ship violently rumbling. He turned and saw that the fleet that had arrived previously had begun to open fire. Not wanting to stay inside an already doomed ship, he grabbed him by his collar and surrounded his with an aura of protection. "Since I'm feeling nice, I'll hand you over to these guys instead of letting you die here." Zachary then proceeded to blow out the glass windows and fly over towards the formation of ships ahead of him. Noticing that the middle section of one of the nearby dagger shaped vessels was opening, he flew close enough so he could toss the alien inside. He could be their problem. "If you can read me on any frequency, that guy's all yours. I've got no means to imprison him and that's not my main priority at the moment.

Now, he had to assess the situation on the planet below. He noticed the three smaller ships heading towards the planet and raced ahead of them, hoping to solve the situation below.


	3. Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

**Resolute Bridge**

 **22 BBY**

"My fleet is about to enter the system master, but I don't understand what you mean by company?" Anakin questioned his old master who's hologram was present in the bridge. With news of Organa's failed attempt to use Toydaria as a station for Republic blockade runners to deliver supplies to the troops and citizens on Ryloth, his fleet was ordered to punch a hole in the blockade for the supply ships. But he still didn't understand the need to be extra cautious. But then again, he left the discussion earlier so he could make preparations for the upcoming battle. However it was important enough for the council to contact him once again. Recent developments had apparently made the mission more dangerous.

"We're still unsure of how to explain it. There's an as of yet unidentified individual who was recently spotted in the Corellia system during the evacuation." Obi Wan replied.

"And just why does that concern my mission? Isn't master Luminara and her padawan handling the evacuation?" Master Obi Wan exchanged glances with master's Windu and Yoda, who were also in view, before turning back to Anakin.

"That's just it, Skywalker. This individual was responsible for single-handedly averting the catastrophe that was bound for the world. And after an encounter that master Luminara had with said individual, we believe that they are on their way to the Ryloth system." Master Windu informed him.

"I'm unsure of what you mean, master. How is that possible?"

"We don't know. Who this person is and where they came from is still as of yet unknown. However it is imperative that you take precaution if you encounter this individual.

"Understood master Windu, I'll prep my men. May the force be with you, master."

"And to you Skywalker." With that, the hologram faded from view and all that was left was the white light from the bridge of the Resolute. This left Anakin and his padawan, Ahsoka, with more questions than answers. How could a single person prevent a planet wide catastrophe? And why were they coming here? Perhaps his questions would be answered later, but he had a job to do. His job was to punch a hole in the Separatist blockade around Ryloth.

"I don't understand master Skywalker, just what did the council mean by that? Who do we have to watch out for?"

"I don't know Snips, but we're almost in the Ryloth system, prepare you're squadron for combat!" Anakin ordered. With that, Ahsoka left the bridge, leaving him alone with Captain Rex and Admiral Yularen.

"General Skywalker, we're about to exit hyperspace." Yularen informed them.

 _"All ships prepare for launch! All ships prepare for launch!_ The intercom rang out as the admiral began giving orders to the flight crews to ready for battle. As they exited hyperspace, Anakin was getting ready to leave the bridge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Captain Rex.

"General, you might want to see this!" Rex said as he pointed out towards the direction of Ryloth. However what he saw wasn't what he expected. A large, green, transparent wall was directly ahead of the fleet. Admiral Yularen began barking orders for the fleet to immediately decelerate so they would avoid slamming into the barrier. However as Anakin watched out in front, he noticed two things. The first being that the barrier was moving away from their fleet, as if it was avoid a collision. The second was a green glowing figure off to the port side of the _Resolute._ A figure close enough that he could make out features on. A human male in bright green skintight clothing and a green aura around his body. The human noticed him and gave a mocking salute before darting ahead of the fleet.

"Rex, just what are we looking at?" Anakin questioned as he stood on the bridge perplexed at the site before him. "Focus sensors on that figure now!" Anakin ordered as he tried assessing the situation. The Separatist fleet was already firing and was launching fighters at them. However it soon became clear that they weren't the original target. As the hologram focused in on the figure, it was easy to tell whoever it was was already engaged with the blockade. The man was holding a weapon, similar to the Z-6 Rotary Cannon used by Clone forces. The figure began a sweeping pattern against the incoming swarm of Vulture droids. Hundreds of solid green projectiles, the same color as the green glow around his body. But even as hundreds of fighters were destroyed by the barrage of projectiles, many more flew past him, some of which darted back around and targeted the man. Others heading for the supply ships.

The zoom on the hologram was good enough to tell that the man was clearly frustrated with the swarm of Vulture droids. The man paused and clenched his right fist, which caused him to grow brighter. Soon multiple bright green objects could be seen forming around his body. These objects took the shape of missiles, which proceeded to chase every Vulture that he had previously missed. Those on the bridge watched in shock as each missile collided with a separate fighter, destroying each one. Dozens of fighters destroyed in seconds, by a single unidentified being.

Once the last had been eliminated, the man focused his attention on the blockade ahead. The green barrier ahead of the fleet had faded and the figure raced toward the fleet. As the green glowing man pointed his right arm to the side, to which a streak of light emitting in the same direction. They watched as the light began manifesting into an object. It didn't take more than a few seconds to realize what it was. It was gigantic sword easily the size of an entire starship. The man then raised his arm back, to which the large glowing sword began doing the same.

"There's no way! How is this possible?" Rex exclaimed as he gazed at the scene ahead. He watched as the sword swung down onto a nearby Munificent frigate, slicing the vessel in half. The ship exploded violently as the whole blockade focused fire on the green man. Rex stood there, slack jawed at what he just witnessed. A blockade of this size would be tough to break through. But yet there was a single man who was doing so with ease. Whatever weapon he wielded, it was powerful enough to destroy entire ships with one hit. He watched the man raise a shield that protected him from the turbolaser fire of the remaining frigates. Another blast emitted from his hand, which obliterated another of the frigates.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Yularen remarked.

"Get my fighter prepped for launch, we need to get out there!" Anakin ordered to one of the flight officers in the hangar.

 _"Yes sir, right away sir!"_ A voice on the other side responded affirmatively. As Anakin made his way towards the elevator, he took one final glance out the viewport before leaving the bridge and making his way to the hangar. Rex continued to watch as a green aura surrounded two of the remaining frigates, which dragged both of them on a collision course with one another. Just as all those on the bridge of the _Resolute_ were stunned at what they had witnessed, those aboard the _Redeemer_ and _Defender_ had the same reactions. As the last frigate was destroyed, they watched the green figure disappear aboard the droid command ship.

Not long after he had vanished, the order was given by admiral Yularen to focus fire on the ship. Turbolaser bolts tore into the ship as the Venators closed the distance at a rapid pace. Fighters and gunships soon poured out and made their towards Ryloth, with intent to escort the supply ships down to the surface and relieve Jedi master Di on the surface. However soon after they began firing on the ship, the green ball of light emerged from the ship, which made it's way towards the hangar of the _Resolute._

 _"If you can read me on any frequency, that guy's all yours. I've got no means to imprison him and that's not my main priority at the moment."_ The unknown transmission came over every comlink on the ship. However the source of the transmission became clear from the green glowing figure hovering near the ship. The man gave a mocking salute before speeding towards Ryloth, with fighters tailing him the whole way.

* * *

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's go figure out the situation on the surface." Zachary said to himself as he flew past the now destroyed fleet that was blockading the planet. As he looked back, he saw a small group of what he assumed were supply ships going full speed towards the planet below. Realizing that they'd know where to go, he slowed his speed and waited for the ships to overtake him, before falling in line directly behind them. "Alright mamma birds, lead me to the nest." As he finished saying that, he got an alert from his ring, indicating that they were being followed.

 _"Alert, multiple unidentified contacts approaching from the rear."_ Upon looking back, he noticed an array of fighters were exiting the arrow shaped ships that had arrived earlier and were now following him. There were two different types he was able to discern from a quick glance. The first one was a craft shaped very similar to the capital ships, only it was much sharper, and there was two that he could see. The first was yellow and grey, with a heavily tinted glass cockpit, and something that appeared to be mounted just in front of said cockpit. The second fighter was mostly red, with white markings on the sides, with a stripe down the middle. The second type of fighter was much stranger though.

"What in the hell kinda design is that?" The more numerous fighter, which seemed to be following the lead of the arrowheads, were the most peculiar design he ever saw. Aside from the red and white color scheme, the wings made the craft look like an upside down W. He saw one large cannon on the end of each wing and no missiles attached to the wings. If he had to guess, they were dog fighters. "Two arrowheads leading a bunch of upside down W's. Eh, not the weirdest thing I've seen." Zachary said shrugging his shoulders and refocusing on where the blockade runners were heading. However his focus was broken as the two arrowhead fighters took up position on his left and right. As he looked closer, he noticed the pilots were eyeing his with both confusion and apprehension. The pilot of the yellow fighter was human, however he had no idea who or what the pilot of the red fighter was. Best he could tell was that the pilot was female. One thing he knew however was that they were trying to communicate with him. "Ring, can you access their communication channel? I think they have something to say."

 _"Communication link already established!"_

"OK, let's see what they have to say then." He said as he turned over to the yellow fighter. "So did you guys like the present I gave you? I have no mean to imprison him and this place is well out of my jurisdiction anyway." He directed at the pilot. He could see through the cockpit and could tell that whoever was inside was certainly confused.

"How did you get access to this communications channel?" The man questioned, with a bewildered look very visible on his face. "And how are you even flying?"

Zachary let out a light chuckle at the question. But then again, his contact with the locals of this galaxy has been limited, so he couldn't really blame them. "Well to answer your first question, that's not very important. However I caught wind of what was going on and figured I'd help out in whatever capacity I can. I'll help you get those supplies down to the surface, as I'm aware of the suffering of the natives below. However," Zachary took on a more serious tone as he looked at the pilot. "I am not on your side. My job as a peacekeeper requires me to intervene in matters such as this, and don't mistake my willingness to involve myself in these matters as taking sides."

"Yet you destroyed an entire separatist fleet, gave us the leader of the blockade, and are escorting our supply ships. Seems odd for someone not taking sides, wouldn't you say?" The man replied, not seeming to believe what he was being told.

"Well how about I put it like this; I heard this planet was invaded for siding with Faction A. Faction B proceeds to invade and starve the people of this planet by not letting allowing supplies to get through. Where I'm from, anyone who deliberately starves a planet's people over the actions of their government, is heavily looked down upon. Which tends to draw the ire of people like myself, who's job is to end conflict and keep the peace." For at least a few seconds, the man seemed to be bewildered at the statement, but seemed to shoot an unsure glance past him, apparently directed towards the pilot of the other fighter. Zachary glanced over in her direction and waved, which was quickly returned.

"Well you still haven't answered my second question, how are you flying?" Zachary simply chuckled and pointed to the ring on his right hand.

"With this." He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

 _"Alert, entering atmosphere!"_ The ring informed.

"Alrighty then, let's see what's going on down here." He commented as he picked up speed and flew directly alongside the supply ships. As they got closer to the surface, he could make out flashes of blue and red lights down below, which as he got closer, he determined to be weapons fire. As he zoomed in on the battle with a pair of construct binoculars, he saw how desperate the situation was below. A large force of robots, supported with tanks and fighters were slowly closing in on a settlement below. There was a trench line at the front which housed a number of soldiers in white armor, the same ones he had an encounter with earlier in the day. They were supported by two tanks and what seemed to be local militia fighters. However the oddest thing he saw was a man, who he assumed was their leader, standing out in the open and deflecting the shots being fired at him with an energy blade. "Well that's certainly something. This guy's either really ballsy, stupid, or both. But then again, still not the craziest thing I've seen."

"We appreciate the help, but we can handle the situation from here." As Zachary heard this, the fighters blew past him and into the fight below him. He watched the ships drop boxes of supplies behind the trench line, before darting back into orbit. Soon both sides were tangling in the atmosphere, shooting wildly at each other as they did. But that still left the forces on the ground closing in.

"I'm putting a stop to this." Zach said as he raised him arm forward and erected a barrier directly in front of the trench, absorbing the fire from both sides, until they stopped fighting altogether. He hovered just above the construct wall, high enough where he could watch as both sides stared up at him, unknowing of what to do next. The soldiers in white armor, alongside who he assumed were the natives of this planet, seemed very confused at the sight in front of them. Many were pointing upwards at him, while others aimed their weapons at him. However the man with the sword seemed to be telling them to stand down, as he motioned for them to lower their weapons. As they did so, both men looked at each other, studying one another, learning what they could from a first glance. "I was thinking you might need a hand. Mind telling me the situation here?"

"And who might you be?" As he landed, he got a better look at the leader. He had spikes protruding from his head, as well as wearing a strange set of robes, not to dissimilar to the ones he saw on the women he encountered earlier. As Zachary walked closer, he saw many of the soldiers tense up and aim their rifles at him, weary of his presence. "Captain Keeli, order the men to stand down!" He ordered to the soldier standing next to him. The Captain barked a few orders, but slowly the soldiers lowered their arms, but kept their fingers hovering over the triggers, just in case.

"I'm not your enemy if that's what your asking. I heard about the blockade and the situation the local population was facing. That's why I destroyed said blockade and escorted those supply ships through."

"You did what to the Seppies blockade?" The Captain said incredulously.

"Yeah, that's why those ships and escort fighters got though in the first place." Zachary replied matter of factly. The Captain exchanged a glance with the leader, sharing a look of disbelief while doing so. However they were soon drawn to the glowing ring on his right hand, which the leader took notice of. "I'm afraid I haven't asked your name yet. Mine is Zachary, What about you?" He said putting his hand forth towards the horn headed man.

"My name is Jedi master Ima-Gun Di, and this is Captain Keeli, my second in command." He said gripping his hand firmly. "Am I right to assume that ring you wear is responsible for that barrier?" He questioned.

 _"Another of these Jedi? I'm guessing just like the UN peacekeepers back home, I can probably find them often in warzones. Which means I'll likely meet many more if I keep this up."_ Zachary thought to himself. "Well it's nice to meet you. I believe I've met a few of your kind before. On some planet that was almost hit by a solar flare. Their names were Luminara and Barriss if I remember correctly. Very friendly, but unfortunately I had to cut our conversation short due to-" He was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire erupting behind him. The forces on the other side of the barrier began to open fire on it, unaware of the futility of doing so. All he could do is sigh at their attempts to break his constructs.

"How long will that shield hold?" The Captain directed towards him.

"With what they're shooting it with, it'd take them a very long time to break it. Now get the civilians out of here, I'll handle this." Zachary lifted off into the sky and above the barrier, giving him a clear view of the surrounding battlefield. As some of the robot tried getting around the flanks, he simply enlarged the shield, not allowing them to get past him. "Ring, scan for lifeforms in those tanks." He commanded.

 _"No life forms detected, Lantern Zachary."_ The ring responded almost immediately.

"Good, so I don't need to play around here." He raised his hand forward and let off a barrage of blasts towards the robotic army that lay ahead. Each blast tore through the tanks as if they were nothing and turned the infantry to scrap. However during his conversation with the Jedi and his Captain, he hadn't noticed the large number of reinforcements that arrived in tow. Many more tanks, as well as hundreds of robots began assaulting his construct shield, which started to falter in the face of the attack. His mind was scattered now that he had to not only keep the barrier up, but destroy the attacking force. As focused more, he failed to notice a casualty from the air battle above. One of drone fighters was spiraling out of control and before he could react properly, slammed directly into him. The force from the impact, combined with him being unprepared for the hit, sent him into the ground. He wasn't injured, but his focus was lost enough for his shield to dissipate, leaving those behind it open to attack. "Now this is really starting to piss me off." The Lantern said angrily as he got back to his feet. "Let's see how you do against some good old American firepower."

As he raised his arm to the side, he created a group of constructs he was very familiar with, the M1 Abrams main battle tank. Each one raced forward, cannons firing wildly and scoring hit after hit on the enemy. In the air, a squadron of construct F-35's took to the skies and bombed the formations of enemy armour that was directly behind them. For the infantry, Zachary went with one of his favorite techniques, a minigun to sweep over the Napoleonic blocks of tightly packed infantry. As he swept over their lines, spraying wildly as he went, it wasn't long before he had whittled their forces down to almost nothing. But there was something else he had noticed. The Jedi, alongside his soldiers, had charged from their trench lines and began fighting among the wreckage of tanks and dismembered robots.

"Hey, what are you doing? You trying to get yourselves killed?" Zachary screamed down at them as he flew back down and landed in front of them. "I had this handled, there's no reason to run from cover towards them!" However his complaints fell on deaf ears as he watched the Jedi deflect blast after blast with his energy blade. The man even started to slice them in half in close quarters, with speed and agility beyond that of a normal man to doge their fire and close the distance. The soldiers however seemed to not understand the concept of bounding, something drilled into him and his fellow Marines at Camp Lejeune.

"And let you have all the fun? There's not that many of them left, so let us finish them off!" The Captain directed towards him. With all of their armor destroyed, he let his constructs fade, and watched as the soldiers picked off what was left of the robots, which began a retreat from the battlefield.

"Run for your lives!" He heard one of the tan robots scream as it dropped it's weapon and ran.

"A robot that feels fear? Kinda a shitty design flaw to create a robot that has emotion, especially for a whole army. Potter-59-3 learned that lesson the hard way." He muttered the last part quietly, all too aware of a certain Sinestro Corps member that came from that world. Seeing as the battle was now over, both on the ground, and in the air, he made his way over towards the Jedi, who was conversing with his Captain.

"General Di, the attack has been halted and the droids are in full retreat. This should give us enough time to tend to our wounded and get the supplies distributed." Keeli informed the Jedi.

"I just received word from Skywalker, they've just secured the air and gunships will be landing soon. He also confirmed what happened to the Separatist fleet in orbit." He informed as he motioned his hand towards the young Lantern. "Our friend here single handily destroyed the fleet shortly after they arrived in the system." He informed the Captain.

"I don't understand how this is possible. Just how can he do that?"

"That ring he has on his finger. I noticed that when he created the shield, it let off a faint glow, and when each of those weapons materialized, it let off the same glow. That ring seems to be the source of his powers."

"I can understand your curiosity, so allow me to shed some light." Zachary interrupted as he came back down to earth and in front of them. "My ring is indeed the source of my power, as it is for all members of the Green Lantern Corps. What you saw me create were hardlight constructs. And as you saw, they are very durable.

"I'm unfamiliar with your organization. Where are you from?"

"Like I explained to some of your kind before, I'm not from your galaxy. However I will still uphold the oath I took, which means as long as I'm here, I will do my best to help those who need it."

"And we are quite thankful for that, seeing as how the Republic had already failed to do that." A voice from behind them interrupted. It was one of the locals, riding some strange two legged creature, which also sported two stubby arms. If Zachary had to describe it as something, he'd call it ugly cute. It looked fairly harmless, although it's pointed teeth made him debate that in it's mind. Then again, there's plenty of herbivores with sharp teeth back home. As for the man, he gave off the aura of a leader of sorts, perhaps a partisan leader.

"Hey lighten up on them. With the debris I came across in orbit, combined with the fight I stumbled onto when I arrived, they were clearly doing everything they could. Cut them some slack, would you?" Zachary directed towards the man.

"You don't understand," The man replied quickly. "Promise after promise was made by the Jedi and the Republic, yet help never arrived. We were on the brink of retreat before you arrived."

"Well I didn't arrive alone. Those supply ships had a fleet escorting them, which tells me they had no plans on abandoning you. Now whether they would've broke through the blockade is another story, but I digress. I can't say I caught your name."

"My name is Cham Syndulla, leader of the Ryloth Resistance Movement!" The man stated proudly. As he did with the Jedi, the two shook hands, properly greeting one another.

"My name is Zachary, Green Lantern of sector 2814. I heard of the situation here and how they were struggling to send relief aid to this world." He said gesturing towards the Jedi and his Captain. "I wish to make on thing clear however, I'm not interested in picking sides in this fight, only ensuring innocent lives aren't lost and working towards a peaceful resolution in this conflict."

"It seems rather late for not picking sides, isn't it?" Cham rebutted. "Seeing what you did to the droid army as proof of that."

"While I admit that my actions don't seem to match my words, keep in mind that the only reason I did so in order to minimize bloodshed, seeing as how those were just robots, not living beings. Not to mention I tried avoid fighting them, they just kept attacking. Besides, I had to other way to ensure the aid got planet side without eliminating the fleet in orbit first."

"Be that as it may, the droids will be back and they still occupy our cities. Are you going continue to help us?" He asked the Lantern.

"Like I said, I'm here to help the people of this world. If that means I temporarily have to pick a side to do so, I will. While I will seek a peaceful resolution where possible, I will endeavor to help you and your people. The actions being displayed against this planet by whoever commands those robots are utterly reprehensible." A smile grew across the man's face as Zachary finished speaking. At the very least, Cham believed him, and from the jubilant expressions one the faces of many of those like him, believed him as well. It was a step in the right direction.

"We thank you for that." Cham replied sincerely.

"Now while my ring is good for combat situations, I can do far more than just that. If you have any wounded, or if you wish for me to assist in repairing any structures damaged by the fighting, please let me know." As he finished speaking, the two arrowhead shaped fighters he encountered earlier had arrived, alongside numerous smaller transport craft. As they landed, their occupants disembarked and made their way closer to him. From the attire he saw, as well as glancing at their belts, he assumed that the pilots of the arrowheads were Jedi as well. The soldiers were the same he encountered earlier, only more numerous than the scant few left in command of Jedi master Di. "I guess it's time for more introductions." Zachary said slightly annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4: Back in the Fight

To say Zachary was busy, would be an understatement. The destruction wrought by the robots, which he had been told belong to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, was great. From what he had been told by Cham, the Separatists bombed civilian structures in an attempt to break their morale. While they failed in that objective, the destruction was nevertheless great. But the rebuilding would be fairly easy, if but tedious. A Green Lantern ring was more than just a weapon. That aspect was always secondary to it's true purpose. The Guardians never wanted it to be just a weapon, but something greater. A device that can emulate the most advanced scientific capabilities. Any technology can be replicated by the ring's capabilities if the user had sufficient intelligence. A properly trained Green Lantern can rebuild a city that's been reduced to rubble. Those with medical knowledge can heal even the most grievous of wounds.

Like all tools and technology, they gradually improve over time. When the Guardians first created them billions of years ago, they were far simpler in design and capability. But ever increasing threats had necessitated improvement. The Dominators were the first real threat encountered by the first Green Lanterns. But soon, more and more species had evolved and gained the attentions of the Guardians because of what they could do. Kryptonians, Daxamites, Czarnians, each species had biological advantages that made them physically superior to most other beings. Thus they steadily improved the capabilities of each ring, so in the chance a Green lantern had to fight against one of them, they wouldn't be entirely outmatched.

But for now, the fighting was over. Zach was more focused on rebuilding the broken homes of the local population, as well as tending to wounds that he could. Despite his best intentions however, there were those who still didn't trust the Lantern. Most of the distrust seemed to come from one of the Jedi he met while in orbit above the planet.

"I want to know how you got access to our communications network!" The Jedi demanded.

"It should be pretty obvious I'm on your side when I swept aside that blockade. I'm not against you in this humanitarian endeavor." Zach replied while keeping his focus while repairing a nearby home. "Now if you don't mind, I'm rather busy trying to help these people." As he refocused himself on his work, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, spinning him around to face the Jedi. Zach could sense the anger and frustration building up in the Jedi. The Lantern didn't want to provoke him any further, but any answer he could give likely wouldn't be sufficient for the Jedi.

"I want answers!"

"Fine," Zach said as he jerked his shoulder away from the Jedi's hand. "My ring can pick up most forms of communication if it passes nearby of my location, military or not. Is that good enough for you, because I'm busy at the moment?!"

"Is there a problem, master Jedi?" A familiar voice said from behind. It was Cham Syndulla, the leader of the local resistance movement. He had a look of worry on his face as he noticed the argument between the Lantern and Jedi. Following close behind was Master Di, as well as a group of soldiers, one of which had blue markings on the armor.

"No problem at all, the Jedi is just rather concerned about OPSEC, but I can assure him that it's still secure." He then turned his attention to Cham, who still held a concerned look on his face. "I'm almost done repairing the buildings in this section, if there's anything else you need me to do, just let me know."

"This is but only a small part of the destruction the Separatists have brought to Ryloth. There is still much work to do, but many of my people are wounded and need assistance." He told Zach.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do."

"There's no need," Master Di interrupted. "Skywalker's reinforcements have brought medical supplies with them, they'll handle the wounded. However, Green Lantern, there's something we wish to discuss with you."

"Just a second Master Di," Zach said as he focused on repairing the last two structures that lay in front of him. One by one, each piece of rubble was delicately put into place. Hard light tendrils combining the pieces the same way one would put together a puzzle set. The heat allowed for the pieces to become one again, closing the divides and cracks between them. Soon, the houses were restored to their former glory, looking as if they had never been touched by the scourge of war. "There we go, good as new."

"It's as if the war never happened." Cham said as he stared in awe at the newly repaired neighborhood. Homes that would've housed dozens of families, looked as they would have on the day they were originally built. As the Lantern looked around, he could see the looks of joy on the faces of the local resistance fighters. Zach could tell they had been through hell. But that was to be expected of people fighting for their very planet. It was obvious they badly needed the reprieve provided by his arrival. However, he knew his work here was far from done. This was only one section of the planet, and the Jedi still needed to discuss something with them. "Thank you for this."

"I'm just doing my job, but it seems the Jedi need to discuss something with me." As he looked in the direction of the Jedi, he saw them speaking to a group of unknown figures via a hologram. Some of which he recognized from when he first arrived in this galaxy. As he got closer, he could begin to make out what was being said between the group.

"Master Di, what is the situation on Ryloth?" He heard an unknown voice ask.

"The droid attack on our position has been halted for now, thanks to the help of this Green lantern. If he hadn't arrived when he did, this position would've been lost." Master Di replied.

"And just where is he now?"

"He's currently helping to repair the homes destroyed by separatist forces."

"Did you tell him that we wish to speak with him?" As Zach got closer, he began to recognize some of the voices. He had recognized the bearded man from the earlier transmission he had intercepted. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that he was a Jedi as well. When he was within a few steps, he had noticed that quite a few people were gathered around, both physically and in holographic form. Some he had recognized, such as the two Jedi he had met on Corellia, but most he didn't. There was a women who's hair was in a bun, standing next to the diplomat he saw earlier that was being dispatched to some planet Toydaria. The next was obviously from the planet he was on currently, the locals of which he were told we called Twi'leks, although the man was overweight.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm here now," The Lantern said as he stood next to Master Di and observed the people in the hologram. "I was told that there was something you wanted to discuss with me?"

"So this is who we have to thank for saving Corellia, as well as breaking the separatist blockade? I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you." An older man greeted through the hologram. He was by far the oldest of all those present, and carried himself far differently than the Jedi did. "My name is Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, by my side is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, and Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth." As he finished introducing himself and the others, the Twi'lek senator stepped forward.

"I would like to personally thank you for what you have done for not only the Republic, but for my people as well."

 _"Politicians"_ , Zachary thought to himself. He didn't expect to greet the head of state of a galactic polity in the same day he had arrived here. But after being dragged into an interstellar war, he has to expect something like this at some point. "My name is Zachary, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Like I've stated previously, I'm simply doing my job. Even if this universe isn't my own, I still have a duty to carry out, as I had already explained to these two Jedi I met on the planet you call Corellia." He said, motioning his ring hand towards the holographic projection of the ladies he had met earlier.

"That's something we're curious about," the bald Jedi directed towards the Lantern. Once again, this Jedi reminded him of someone back Earth, but he just couldn't remember who it was. "When you spoke to Master Luminara, you claimed you aren't from this galaxy. That you found yourself here after passing through a rift in space?"

"That's more or less correct, as I was investigating an unknown energy reading back in my home system. Upon arriving at the source, I found a vortex in the middle of space. Originally, I was going to wait for back up to help me investigate and study the anomaly, but I also saw the situation that was unfolding on the other side. When everything was done, I attempted to locate the anomaly once more, to no avail. That's when I decided to do some research on my surroundings, to which it became obvious to me that I wasn't in known space. Then I find myself over here, speaking with all of you right now. So as far as I know, I'm stuck here for the foreseeable future, unless another opens up, or my colleagues back home can figure out how to."

"And you have no idea how this 'anomaly' was created?" The Chancellor asked him. "Are you sure this wasn't a natural occurrence?"

"Unfortunately not, my ring was unable to determine how it was created. However given the circumstances surrounding this situation, and the location where I found the anomaly, I highly doubt this wasn't intentional."

"A disturbance in the force, there is," He heard another voice say. This time from the short green Jedi. "Here for a reason, you are. An accident, this is not." Zachary was still curious why the Jedi spoke backwards. Everyone else spoke with normal syntax, so perhaps it was specific to him or his upbringing. He made a mental note to ask someone later, albeit he had to figure out a way to ask without sounding rude in the process.

"Perhaps you are right, Master Yoda, but I'm still curious as to why the Green Lantern believes that this universe is not his own." He replied to the Jedi Master. "Is it not possible that you were transported to a galaxy near your own?" The Chancellor directed at the Lantern.

"I'm fairly certain, as the level of your civilization wouldn't have gone unnoticed by the Guardians, nor by other factions where I come from."

"Guardians?" the bald Jedi asked in confusion.

Zachary just sighed at the questioned and began answering. "The Guardians of the Universe are the beings who created the Green lantern Corps as an interstellar police force. They divided up the known universe into 3,600 different sectors of space, with one officer per sector. With how long the Guardians have been around, there's no way your civilization would've gone unnoticed."

"The entire universe is a big place, how can these Guardians be sure they haven't missed a plethora of galaxies and their civilizations?" This time it was the bearded Jedi that asked

"I'm sorry to go off topic, but I didn't catch your name," the Lantern interrupted. "I feel this conversation might be easier if I know how to address you Jedi properly." The Jedi just looked at each other upon hearing the request, but nodded in agreement. The bald Jedi went first.

"I guess proper introductions are in order, I am Jedi master Mace Windu, to my left are Master's Yoda, and Obi Wan Kenobi, as well as Jedi Knight Skywalker, and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. I assume you are already with Master Luminara and her Padawan, Barriss Offee."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Zachary replied. "Now to answer your question, the Guardians are billions of years old, the Green Lantern Corps existing almost as long. They had more than enough time to accurately map out our universe before they created the Corps. I don't recognize any of the stars, nor am I able to contact any of my fellow Lanterns, so that's why I'm certain this universe is not my own." As he finished explaining, those present stared at him in disbelief. Even after witnessing what the Lantern had done previously, it was still difficult to believe the timescale or power involved. The Jedi's reaction seemed more reserved and collected, while it was the politicians present that were more open in their reactions.

"While I don't believe you are lying, you must understand that this is difficult for us to believe." Master Kenobi told the Green Lantern. "After all, the scale you speak of is rather large,especially with such small numbers, even with your capabilities."

"I understand your skepticism, as I would likely have a similar mindset if the roles here were switched. You are right about our size though, something the Guardians eventually realized throughout our history. Due to rising threats and losses we had incurred, they first increased our numbers to two per sector, then three. However the third remains as Honor Guard at our headquarters.

"Yet after all that time, these Guardians of yours never thought to make a more sensible weapon, or at the very least a uniform that doesn't look ridiculous?" The Jedi known as Anakin remarked, earning a series of chuckles from the soldiers around him, as well as from the Jedi Padawan's, and the senators. However Master Luminara had once more given her Padawan a stern glare, which prompted her to quickly straighten herself out. It took a few more seconds for the rest of the laughing to die down before Zachary responded.

"Always with the uniform," He laughed. "Trust me, I thought the same thing at first, but I have to wear it most of the time. I have my own personal variation, like many other Lanterns do, but it's far from formal. However, seeing as there are other military personnel here, I'll switch to my own." His eyes flashed green momentarily as the green aura around him receded from his feet and head, ending as they converged at his chest, disappearing entirely. Now instead of the bright green and black skintight uniform of the Green Lantern Corps, what he wore was the black, green, and brown Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform.

As those present studied the young Lantern, they noticed something familiar on the tags cross his chest. Just above the pocket flaps, were words written in High Galactic Alphabet. On the left side, the words, **_U.S. Marines_** , was written, while his right side read, **_McCarthy_**. For those present, High Galactic Alphabet was mostly used in signatures and by members of nobility. Granted, about one third of all basic speakers could write it, but the overwhelming majority of the upper class would use it on a regular basis, as well as most public advertising, and corporate logos. To them, seeing a familiar language on someone who claimed to be from a different universe, seemed rather suspect.

"I'm curious as to why your uniform has High Galactic Alphabet written on it, if you really aren't from universe?" Master Kenobi asked curiously.

The Lantern just raised an eyebrow as he looked at the tags on his chest. "You can seriously read this?" he asked confused.

"Yes we can, the tags indicate you are a marine, and your name is McCarthy." Kenobi responded.

"It's also a language used mostly used by nobles and those of the upper classes, so why is it on your uniform?" Luminara interrupted. However she couldn't help but notice the look of confusion on the Lantern's face as he looked down at his chest and back up again.

"English," he replied simply. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you could even read it. Back on my world, this is called English, and it's the second most spoken language. Although I can ensure you that I'm not noble, nor upper class. And McCarthy is my last name." he finished.

"Awfully coincidental, given the story you've told us." Master Windu told him.

"Well if I'm being blunt, I don't have an answer for it. I am just as confused as you might be for why any of this is happening, and what or who is behind all of this. Believe what you want of my presence here, but I have no reason to lie to any of you." he was just as clueless as the Jedi were. They didn't sense any deceit in the words he spoke.

"And what, may I ask, are you going to do now that you are here?" The Chancellor inquired.

"I started my day getting ready for a deployment in a region of my world that was recently torn apart by war. Now I've found myself in the middle of another. While I'm ignorant of much of the circumstances surrounding the war you are currently engaged in, I don't wish to idly sit by and watch people suffer. And since it seems I'm not leaving any time soon, I'm here to help, but it will have to be on my terms." he finished explaining.

"And what might those terms be?" Senator Organa asked.

"I won't be a weapon for your government. I'll work with and alongside you, but I will not fight for you. I would also like to hear both sides of the argument so to speak. Although given what conduct I've seen from these Separatists, and what commander Syndulla has informed me of, it's likely I'll be working with you all for the foreseeable future."

"Well I'm sure we can come to an agreement at a later point," The Chancellor replied. "Perhaps when you are finished on Ryloth, you will accompany the Jedi back to Coruscant, where we can have a proper discussion." He suggested.

"That sounds entirely fine to me. Although I'm not sure as to when I'll be-" Zach was interrupted as the sound of a soldier screaming pierced the air.

"WE HAVE INCOMING!" those present looked up and saw a flight of droid fighters heading their way, loaded for bear. Everyone's attention became directed at the incoming attack, with those present to their battle stations. Two of the Jedi race to their fighters, while the soldiers in white take up defensive positions with members of the local militia. Zach realized there was only a few seconds before they were close enough to hit their position. He clenched his fist, allowing the hardlight energy to engulf his body, and launching himself into the air to take on the enemy. Raising his arm forward, he let off a barrage of energy blasts at the incoming fighters, destroying most of them. Some however had banked to their sides and avoided his shots.

"Holy shit!" the Lantern muttered to himself as he observed the battlefield. An enemy force, far larger than the previous, was moving towards their position. But his current focus was the larger number of fighters that was approaching his position, as well as those that had survived his previous barrage. He would make sure that none had survived this time. Two full squadrons of construct F-35's take shape around his body and accelerate towards the enemy. As his constructs were engaged with dog fighting the enemy, he turned his attention to the ground, which heated up dramatically.

"Hyena Bombers incoming! Tank 3, starboard side!" he heard one of the soldiers shout at one of the walkers below him. The gunner elevated the turret and fired upwards at the approaching bombers. The round made contact with the right side, clipping the wing, and causing it to spiral out of control at a rapid speed. Directly towards the landing zone selected by the Jedi and the transports.

"Commander Tano, look out!" one of the soldiers with blue marking screamed as he watched the bomber spiral out of control towards the position of the Jedi, who had yet to take off. She would never take off in time before the bomber smacked into her. Acting quickly, he threw himself into the path of the bomber, and slowed down just enough to match the speed and grabbing the bomber. When he looked back, he realized he was but a dozen feet way from the Jedi and her fighter. The look in her eyes conveyed a sense of both shock and gratitude. Shock at how close she came to dying and gratitude at being saved.

"Are you alright?" Zachary asked the young woman, while he still hovered above her, his grip still tight on the bomber.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She stammered out in reply.

"Good, because it looks like these bastards are ready for round two!" he said as he created a construct hand and tossed the bomber towards the advancing Separatist forces. There were thousands of these droids, with at least a hundred tanks, stretched across the front line. Even with the recent arrival of the more Republic troops, they were still severely outnumbered. However there was one advantage the Republic and resistance forces had. As he looked up in the sky, he could see his constructs had all but annihilated the droid fighters and bombers above, clearing the way for the Jedi to take to the skies safely. "What I wouldn't give to see a battalion of Paladins go to town on these assholes!" he said to himself.

"Hold the line!" Captain Keeli shouted as he took up position behind a tree.

"For the Republic! For the Twi'leks!" Master Di shouted as he ignited his energy blade and began to charge forward with his troops.

"They won't stand a chance, there's just too many of them." Zachary realized. There was only one way he could clear the battlefield of the enemy force in a timely manor. "Master Skywalker, Master Di, get your forces to pull back to the trench lines and clear the skies." he ordered.

"Why? We have the advantage here!" Anakin replied puzzled.

"We have to hold the line! If we don't the civilians will be trapped here!" Master Di answered.

"Pull your god damn forces back NOW!" The Lantern said forcefully. "Trust me, you don't want to be that close for what I'm about to do." There was silence for a few seconds before either Jedi answered back.

"Fine, but you better know what your doing! Rex, pull the men back now!" Anakin begrudgingly responded.

"Right away sir!" the soldier in blue responded. Zachary looked down towards the ground and could see the Republic troops falling back towards the trench line near the buildings he had helped repair earlier. He waited until every last one had gotten behind the line before putting a barrier between himself and the Republic trench line.

"Now stay behind that barrier, I'm running a taser sweep!" He informed them. His ring began to glow brighter as he gained higher altitude above the battlefield and observed the approaching army. On the ground, both sides were in awe at what they were seeing. He balled his fist and raised it in the air, a hardlight shield forming completely around his body in the process. The sphere was so bright neither side could see anything on the inside. The shield then faded, revealing the Lantern. In one swift motion, he cocked his arm to the left, revealing a trail of energy from his ring following his movements. He then swung his arm forward, shooting a large column of energy across the Separatist battle line, obliterating the entirety of the forward advance units.

"And here I thought we'd seen everything!" Captain Keeli remarked as he watched everything unfold in front of him. As they paid closer attention, those with the correct angle, could swear they saw green flames emitting from his eyes.

"There's something that scares me about this," Rex said. "That guy said that his organization took enough losses to recruit more members. Just who the hell is capable of fighting them on equal ground?" He questioned.

"Let's hope we never have to find out." Syndulla said as he watched the spectacle with equal amazement.

For the Green lantern however, there was nothing amusing about this. This was something he had done many times before, and the effect had worn off a while ago. More and more streaks of energy emerged from his ring, ripping into the earth beneath the droid army, and tearing its forces asunder in the process. But there were still plenty of units on the field. More were steadily approaching, and his ring had picked up even more aerial contacts. The fight needed to end quickly. extending both of his arms out to the sides, he slammed them forward until his palms were but mere inches apart. A large erupting forth as he directed his arms in the direction of the enemy fighters ahead. In less than a second, every last one was destroyed.

He then turned his attention the the ground forces, who had concentrated everything they had left, directly onto him. Blast after blast slammed into him as they desperately tried to take him down. Zachary closed his eyes and prepared for the final strike. A bright, blue and green aura began to overtake him in the sky, bright enough for most to avert their gaze to avoid blinding themselves. The light soon subsided, and the remaining droids on the battlefield, collapsed. But so did Zachary. The landing wasn't hard enough to kill him, but he felt it. On his knees, he panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. As he looked up, all he could see was destruction in his field of vision. Both proud and ashamed of what he had done. Proud he destroyed the army, ashamed of what he did to the landscape.

"That...better be all of them." He said into the comms channel still panting. Looking back, all he could see the jubilant looks on the faces of the Twi'leks, as well as the soldiers, many of which had taken their helmets off. "Anyone wounded over there?" He asked as he got back on his feet and flew over to them, landing directly in front of Master Di.

"Thanks to your efforts, very few were lost by that attack. In fact, that force represented the majority of Separatist forces on Ryloth. The remainder are likely garrisoned around the capital, Lessu. This will make the liberation of Ryloth much easier than previously thought."

"Like I said, I'm here to help." Zach noticed that a few of the soldiers and resistance fighters were looking up at the sky. This bothered him as he thought he had eliminated the last of the droid air support. But as he looked closer, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. A yellow streak of energy was steadily coming down from orbit at high speed. Within seconds, it landed just a hundred meters from their position. As the dust had cleared, it became clear that someone had followed him here, and it wasn't an ally. Standing in the open was Dez Trevius, a member of the Sinestro Corps.


	5. Chapter 5: Reinforcements

"This isn't good," Zachary said as he watched the newly arrived Sinestro Corps member rise to his feet and lock eyes with him. Of all the members of the Sinestro Corps he could encounter, Trevius was one of the deadliest. Among the fact that he was one of the most experienced of the Yellow Lanterns, he was one of Sinestro's best. Being a master assassin and swordsmen ensured him such a spot. He knew he was outclassed by Trevius when it came to combat skill and experience. Zachary knew he had to be careful, and that he couldn't hold back in this fight, otherwise the lives of everyone on the planet, and in the galaxy, would be at risk.

"Great, another one of these guys!" he heard Anakin say in an annoyed tone over the comms.

"I can still hear you, Master Jedi!" Zachary replied while rolling his eyes.

"Might I ask who he is?" Master Di asked as he grabbed the energy blade from his belt.

"Trouble is what he is," he replied simply. "And trust me Master Di, that weapon of yours won't do anything to him. Just get everyone back, and do not engage him. I'll handle this guy, ring to ring." Zach said as he began stepping towards Dez, who was doing the same.

"I rather doubt it," Dez said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "last time we faced each other, I nearly killed you. If it wasn't for your fellow Lanterns, you wouldn't even be here right now." the words stung Zachary more than he cared to admit. He had the misfortune of encountering him once before and it didn't go well for him. Fighting a master swordsman and martial artist as a rookie went about as well as one would think. If it wasn't for Arisia and Chaselon showing up when they did, he wouldn't be here at this moment. "Rather bold to think you can take me by yourself, when the last time nearly resulted in your death." he boasted.

"Its been two years since," Zach simply replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Don't think this will be easy as it was before. Two years is a lot of time to learn after all."

"It most certainly is, but you'd be foolish to think your the only one who's gotten more POWERFUL!" switching his stance, he raised his ring, and let go a blast of yellow energy. In response, Zachary raised a wall between himself and the fear energy, creating a powerful explosion. When the dust cleared, all Dez could see was the green energy from the barrier getting absorbed back into the Green lantern's ring.

"If that's the best you can do, then this fight is going to be over rather quickly," Zach said as he smirked, and readied himself into a fighting stance.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Dez shot towards the Green Lantern, fast enough that he wasn't able to react quick enough, and was dragged upwards into the sky as a result. Zachary delivered a right hook to Dez's jaw, forcing him to lose his grip on the Green Lantern, and allowing him to gain some distance. "Once I kill you, your friends are next!" he snarled.

"That's why I'm not going to hold back this time." he said closing the distance between them, sending both fists into his stomach, winding him temporarily, and bringing them both higher into the atmosphere. Zach attempted to follow this attack through with another punch, but Dez dodged it just in time, grabbing his right arm, and sending him spiraling downwards. Zachary regained control just in time to notice the construct sword that was swiping down towards him. He responded with his own sword, clashing with Dez before a series of bright blue explosions overtook his body. "What the hell are you guys doing! I told you to stay back!" he exclaimed a he saw the source of the explosions, a small squadron of W shaped fighters, led by an arrowhead, shot past them, and got ready to swing back around for another pass.

"Insects!" Dez snarled as he shot a stream of energy towards the fighters, destroying all but the lead arrowhead, which was severely damaged. Right as Dez reached out with a construct claw to grab it, he was smacked aside by a construct paddle from the Green Lantern.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he shot towards the falling fighter, scooping it up with construct hand, before gently setting down on the ground. He noticed that this was the fighter that belonged to the young alien girl he saved earlier. The younger ones are tend to be more reckless with their lives, just as he himself was at that age. "Kid, you really gotta listen before you get yourself killed." he warned her before shooting back off into the sky, tracking the yellow streak coming towards him.

"You think you've saved her? You merely delay the inevitable." Dez mocked. Now they both accelerated towards each other, breaking the sound barrier many times over, until they finally impacted. The energy they both imparted had created a shock wave that was felt on the ground, and gave quite the light show to them as well. They traded blow after blow, eventually leading Zach to feint a retreat into space, as to give himself more room to fight "Retreating already? I must say I'm rather disappointed." he said while grinning ear to ear.

"Not retreating," he said as he cocked his arms back like a baseball player. "Just needed room to do this!" he said as he swung his arms forward, and a construct baseball bat slammed into Dez, knocking him back, sending him into the remains of the Separatist control ship, and straight through the other side. It didn't take long before he had regained control over, and shot back towards the Green Lantern's direction. This time it was Dez who held the upper hand in close quarters, delivering a flurry of hits across his body, stunning Zach just long enough to envelope him in a large construct claw.

"I want to play this game to!" the sick smile on his face never ceasing, he eyed the Republic fleet in orbit, knowing just what his target would be. Before Zach could react, he was flung in the direction of the center battleship. His body made contact with the orange circle on the left side of the ship, the force of the impacting altering the position of the ship, and tilting it heavily on the port side.

"Oh shit!" Zach muttered as he saw the hole made through the ship had sucked out a number of the occupants, who were now exposed to the vacuum of space. Before he could do anything, the ship was rocked with another explosion, this time caused by Dez slicing down the middle of the ship with a construct blade, a larger version of his personal sword. Wasting no time, Zachary launched himself forward, sending a construct fist slamming into him. Once again, he closed the distance, hoping to capitalize on the moment of confusion to impart more blows to the Yellow Lantern. Dez was ready for it however, as the Green Lantern was sent flying after a rather powerful blow to the jaw.

"You claim this fight wouldn't be as easy as before, yet I still don't see any proof of that." he said, grabbing Zachary his neck, and throwing him into a piece of debris. He attempted to follow this through by slashing him with a construct blade, but was blocked by the Green lantern's own construct sword. "This is my area of expertise, you are a fool to presume you can beat me in it!"

"I don't presume anything." Zachary said as he launched himself forward, narrowly missing the blade that was swung his way, darted behind Dez, and delivered a powerful kick to his back, sending him flying. Once more, they locked themselves in hand to hand fighting, sending waves of green and yellow energy off in every direction as they fought it out in orbit. Both would trade blow after blow, bathing the empty vacuum in light. "Is that the best you've got?" Zachary said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Dez came at him once more, only with more ferocity than he was expecting. Zachary was able to land some huts, but it was clear as to who had the upper hand in this fight now. Ducking and blocking as best as he could, each hit he did take felt more powerful that the last. "Two years and you've learned nothing! I was being trained by Assassin Templars when you were still but a child! What training do you have? Who taught you how to fight?" Dez screamed at Zachary as he delivered another flurry of blows across his body.

His body aching from the punishment it was still receiving. In his mind, he could only think of the consequences that would occur if he failed here. The people on the planet below, as well as those in the wider galaxy, would be at Dez's mercy. And if one member of the Sinestro Corps found their way here, more would undoubtedly follow. He couldn't fail, _He Wouldn't_ _Fail._ He studied Dez's fighting form, trying to anticipate his next move, and exploit it. Zachary caught Dez's next punch, his scowl meeting the twisted grin of Dez.

"The United States Marine Corps!" Zachary shouted in reply as he twisted Dez's arm to the left, before delivering a flying kick directly to his jaw. He followed it with his other knee smashing directly into his ribs, and bringing his elbow down hard on his neck, sending him spiraling downward. Not wanting to lose the initiative, he followed in hot pursuit, landing a series of blows across his back and torso, further stunning him. This was short lived however, as Dez created a construct claw on his hand, swiping it across the Green Lantern's chest, sending him flying backward. Now, hovering above in orbit of the planet, both were battered and bruised, but neither was ready to give up yet. They both knew that only one of them was going to walk away from this fight alive. "Still as easy as it was last time?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Alright, you've learned something," he admitted. "I guess for how brash and stupid you humans are, you can be quick learners when you want to. But it won't be enough to save you, or your newfound friends on the planet below!"

"You still have to get past me first. And I'll be damned if I leave this universe to the mercy of your kind!" as he put his arms forward, focusing the energy of his ring into a single point, before firing it directly towards the Yellow Lantern. Dez did the same however, resulting in two, bright columns of energy, colliding with each other head on. The emerald light of will, clashed with the yellow light of fear, in a struggle of good against evil above the planet. Both of the Lanterns put everything they had in their rings, attempting to overcome the other. But it wasn't long before Dez's energy slowly overcame the Green Lantern's own, pushing him steadily back, until the energy blast made contact with him.

The resulting explosion was powerful enough that it, at least momentarily, knocked him out, causing him to spiral down to the surface of the planet. This pleased Dez, who smiled as he watched the Green Lantern fall down to the planet's surface, and funnily enough, not that far from where they encountered each other. "Now you will die, Green Lantern!" he said as he raced down the planet below.

* * *

For those back on the surface of the planet, the events going on above them were unlike anything they had ever seen. Bright flashes of green and yellow filled the sky as they watched both fighters go at each other with everything they had. While most of the planet had no idea that was occurring, the Republic forces on the ground did, assisted by the recording equipment aboard their fleet in orbit. Although such recordings were temporarily disabled when the flagship of the fleet, the _Resolute,_ destroyed in the fighting between the two Lanterns. Luckily most of those on the bridge had managed to evacuate, including Admiral Yularen.

"The Admiral made it to an escape pod just before the ship was destroyed." Anakin informed the group as they watched the spectacle above them. "I still can't believe this is happening!"

"What bothers me more is how their doing all of this." Rex replied.

"I still don't understand how this is possible!" Ahsoka said to no one in particular. "None of this should be happening right now."

"Neither do I kid, but maybe we'll get some more answers when that green one comes back down."

"If he survives this fight," Captain Keeli said as he lowered the electrobinoculars from his eyes. "Doesn't look like he's winning that fight. I think we need to be more concerned about what happens if the yellow one wins. Or more specifically, how we can evacuate without being slaughtered."

"Let us hope it doesn't come down to that." Master Di said, taking the binocs from Keeli, and putting them to his eyes. But just as he did, a large explosion filled the sky, forcing those watching to avert their gaze from above. When they looked back up, all they could see was a green light streak down from orbit, and impacting nearly on top of them.

"That's not good." Rex muttered as he watched the Green Lantern slowly stumble out from the crater formed from his crash landing. It was obvious from his posture that he was in pain. Nevertheless, he still stood back up, looking upwards at the yellow ball of light coming towards him. "Looks like we'll get to see who wins this fight real soon!" Rex said as he pulled his pistols from their holsters.

"We've got to help him!" Ahsoka said as she looked over to her master, who's grip on his lightsaber only tightened.

"What do you say Master Di?" he asked.

"If we do nothing, we will lose this battle. If we intervene, there's no guarantee we'd be of any real assistance to Green Lantern. But we can't sit idly by, not after all the help he has given already." he replied.

"Its settled then!" Anakin said as he ignited his lightsaber. "Rex, tell the men to throw everything they have at the yellow one!" he ordered.

"Right away sir!" was his reply. "Move into position and prepare to fire!" They let the yellow figure descend further, putting him directly in their sights, before opening fire on him with everything they had. Hundreds of blaster bolt and cannon rounds slammed into the Yellow Lantern, who was readying himself to strike the final blow against the Green Lantern. He looked over at them, a look of annoyance on his face as they continued to pour fire onto him.

"What such pathetic weaponry," he said as a sadistic smirk grew across his face. "And once I'm done with you, I'll see what else this universe has to offer." he said as he raised his ring hand towards the small army below, ready to exterminate them.

* * *

Zachary's body ached everywhere. It hurt even worse as he dragged himself to his feet and out of the crater he had made in the ground. As much as his body screamed at him to stay down and rest, he knew he couldn't. Not when one of the most vile members of the Sinestro Corps had followed him to this universe. Not when knowing what the consequences would be if he did give up. He was a member of the Green Lantern Corps, and he wouldn't give up yet. Ignoring his injuries, he balled his fist tight as he watched Dez stare down at him, ready to strike once more. As he got ready to cock his fist back,a series of blue bolts and explosions blanketed the Yellow Lantern's body. He was knocked back slightly from the attack, but the look on his face showed he was more annoyed by the effort than hurt by it.

"Son of a bitch!" he swore to himself as he got back up. "I thought I told them to stay back!"

"And once I'm done with you, I'll see what else this universe has to offer." Dez said as he brought his attention on the Republic forces now firing on him.

"Like hell you will!" Zachary cursed as he gripped him in a large construct fist, slamming him hard onto the ground, and following it up with a powerful blast from his ring. "Your fight is with me, not them you damn coward. Now come and fight me!" he taunted as Dez got to his feet, looking no worse for wear than the Green Lantern did. Both were bruised and bloodied, but both could still fight.

"If that's the best you got left, this fight is already over."

"How about you come and find out?" Zach said as he formed his right hand into a 'Bring it on' gesture. The taunt seemed to have worked, as Dez shifted himself into a fighting stance, and launched himself towards the Green Lantern. But right as he did, Zachary caught sight of a familiar blue and red streak in the sky above, coming towards them. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a sonic boom, followed by a cloud of dust being kicked up as the object impacted Dez, and dragged him into the atmosphere. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, but when he did, he breathed a sigh of relief "Ah, looks like the cavalry has finally arrived." he said as he looked up into the sky.

 _"So this is the guy giving you trouble, huh?"_ Superman's voice was like a rush of cold air over his exhausted body. Now he wasn't alone, and would no longer have to worry about what would happen if he went down. As he looked back up at the sky, he soon realized that Supes wasn't alone. Two Javelin's, flanked by four separate green streaks of light, punctured the atmosphere, and made their way to his location. He soon realized the streaks of light were four more members of the Green Lantern Corps. And more specifically, four that he knew very well. Two broke off of the main group, alongside Shazam, who had just exited the lead Javelin, and raced towards the fight. The rest, landed nearby among the wreckage.

"Looks like you guys will get to meet some of my friends!" Zachary said softly as he coughed up some blood. By now, the adrenaline had worn off, and a sharp pain stabbed all across his body. He could no longer ignore his body screaming to rest. His fight was over, the others could handle Dez, and he could take a break.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until the team was ready?" he heard Batman's voice scolding him.

"Yeah, well," he paused as he coughed again. "If you saw what I did, you'd act just as I had."

 _"Alert, multiple internal injuries detected! Immediate medical assistance required!"_ The ring told him as he staggered towards the now landed Javelin's. Batman, Flash, and Hawkgirl exited the Javelin, and made their way over to him.

"Yeah, yeah ring," he said weakly, just as Two Six and Arisia landed beside him. "I'll handle it later." he said just before his vision faded and he collapsed on the ground.

"LANTERN!"

* * *

The darkness surrounded him. As he looked all around, all he could see was the inky black that reminded him of space. Zachary tried using his ring to help guide the way, but the darkness didn't shrink. As best he could tell, he was walking on nothing. As he continued on, trying to find some way out, he began to hear voices. They were faint at first, but steadily drew closer, and closer. They were coming from all directions, and becoming louder, and louder. Then he could make out what he was hearing.

"Why did you leave us?" he heard a voice behind him ask. His eyes widened as he slowly turned to face the familiar voice. The voice came from none other than his mother, who stood before him.

"Ma? Is that you?" he asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You said you would always keep us safe!" another voice cried out. This time of his brother, who stood behind him. "Why weren't you there to save us?"

"I'm so sorry, to both of you. All this power I have at my fingertips, but I still couldn't save you. Please forgive me." he pleaded as he looked at both of them. Their eyes as black as the void that surrounded them. Then, as quick as this all started, a bright light overtook everything.

* * *

Zachary's eyes opened and he was no longer surrounded by darkness. Instead, he was laying on a medical bed, in building made of hardlight energy. To his left, were Lantern's Two Six and Arisia, who were chatting on the other side of the room. Directly to his right, sat Flash and Hawkgirl, both of which looked uneasy, and wore concerned looks on their faces. Zachary grunted as he tried to get up, which alerted the four that were in the room that he was awake.

"Do not sit up yet!" Arisia said as she eased him back down. "Your injuries were quite severe, so please stay down."

"Seems like you both beat the hell out of each other." Flash commented as he looked down on his wounded comrade. "But it definitely seems like he did you worse."

"Your lucky we got here when we did." Hawkgirl told him. "If it wasn't for Batman picking up another anomaly, and Arisia tracking your ring signature, you'd be dead right now."

"What, you don't think I'd be able to eke out a win?" Zachary chuckled, pain shooting through his abdomen once more.

"An unlikely outcome," Two Six said in her usual serious tone. "Even if you did, your injuries were quite severe. Its doubtful local forces would have been able to heal you properly."

"Well thank you for the moral support."

"You are most certainly welcome." she replied happily.

"I've got two questions then, first being what happened to Dez?" he asked, worried about the possibility he escaped.

"Lantern's Chaselon and Larvox, alongside Superman and Shazam, were able to neutralize him shortly after you collapsed. He's currently sitting in a Sciencell back on Oa. You no longer need to worry about him." Arisia informed him.

"Ok then, how long have I been unconscious for then?"

"Roughly 18 hours give or take," Flash said. "Me and Kendra haven't left this room since. Hell, we haven't even slept yet."

"And we weren't going to until you woke up." Kendra assured him.

"Well thanks guys. I'm serious, not many people I know would spend nearly a whole day sitting here, bored out of their minds, waiting for me to wake up."

"Its what friends are for." Flash said as he put a hand on Zach's shoulder. "Also, that was some wicked stuff you did protecting that planet."

"Huh?" Zachary said confused for a moment as he remembered why he was even here in the first place. "How did you-"

"Those Jedi told us everything that happened," Kendra interrupted. "From the moment you crossed the anomaly, to you breaking a blockade, trashing that army, and fighting that yellow fascist. That and your fellow Lanterns accessed your ring's recordings, matching what they said with what it showed."

"We were all annoyed at first when you went without waiting for us, but as Kendra said, that all changed when we saw what happened."

"So where's everyone else?"

"Shazam and the rest of team two are back on Earth. Batman and Superman are currently talking with those Jedi people." Flash told him.

"Good, lets not keep them waiting anymore." Zachary said as he reached his right hand out, summoning his ring to his finger. Once again, Arisia and Flash tried to get him to lay back down, but Zach just put out his hand. "I'm not going to just sit around all day. While I recognize I'm in no position to fight, I can still walk. Now lets figure out what's going on."

* * *

 **Writers Note**

Just to let everyone know, I'm shipping off to Parris Island on the first of next month for boot camp, so the earliest I'll be able to put out another chapter will be later this year. Just figured I'd let everyone know so people don't think I stopped writing or anything like that. I'll still update it, just not as frequently as I'd like to.


End file.
